Hasta el fin del mundo
by Kirhuga
Summary: Spoilers 2a Temporada! Mike tiene la sensación de que todo va cuesta abajo pero eso no importa porque el paladín y la maga lucharán juntos hasta el final. POV Mike. (Todos son adolescentes).


Hay veces en las que uno se pregunta si lo que está viviendo es real, sobretodo cuando uno de tus amigos y el sherif del pueblo están en el hospital y la causa es un conocido Azota-mentes que no os deja en paz ni a ti ni a tus amigos.

Al principio sólo es como una aventura de campaña, de la cual nadie debe saber nada y por eso mientes a tus padres y equilibras tu tiempo entre la escuela y los demogorgons – porque el mal no descansa y esta ahí las 24 horas –.

Después, con el tiempo, te despiertas un día y empiezas a preguntarte si lo que viviste el día anterior fue real o un producto de tu imaginación, porque sí, está bien, tu espalda duele y tu brazo vendado parece muerto, pero eso no es suficiente prueba. Se supone que el enemigo ya había sido vencido, que las locuras y fantasías que vivías con tus amigos eran sólo eso, fantasías, un juego, pero eso ya acabó. Se supone que ya tienes edad de pensar en chicas – una en particular – y de planes de futuro, porque, _joder_ , ya tienes los jodidos 16 años que llevabas esperando desde hace tiempo, tu cuerpo ha crecido, te estas convirtiendo en un hombre. Pero no, tu _supuesta_ realidad es librar Hawkins de un monstruo de otra dimensión mientras tu cuerpo lucha contra un virus-infección-lo que sea porque una de esas cosas te mordió e intentas mantenerlo en secreto de todo el mundo – porque los amigos no mienten pero si nadie pregunta no hay necesidad de hacerlo –, y todo esto haciéndolo con los pocos recursos que tenéis, ya no podéis contar con la policía, Dustin no puede ayudaros más con sus ideas, _maldita sea_ , ni si quiera Once puede hacer algo contra ellos, la última vez se desmayó en plena batalla en el bosque e intentaste protegerla – por supuesto – de ahí la mordedura.

Es en uno de esos momentos, demasiado pronto por la mañana – ni si quiera sabes porqué estás despierto –, en los que parece que todo ocurre en segundo plano, demasiado lejano para preocuparse pero aún ahí, en el fondo de tu mente, que parece que eres tú el que vive en otra dimensión, en otra realidad alternativa. Sentirse tan bien debe ser ilegal porque tu chica está ahí, a tu lado, dormida, enredados los dos bajo las sábanas un sábado de invierno, _tan bien_ que olvidas que ella puede empujarte de la cama sin tocarte, encender luces y cerrar ventanas con la mente, pero eso nunca te ha dado miedo – te fascina –, es lo que la hace ser ella y por eso la amas – nadie podría engancharte como lo estás con ella –.

Prefieres no pensar en lo que ocurriría si tu madre entra de repente y descubre que efectivamente, a la que conoce como Jane, está metida en tu cama y no en la de Nancy – la cual se escapó con Jonathan a alguna parte –. Esa mañana no tiene espacio para los problemas ni ningún otro pensamiento, estáis los dos, juntos y eso es lo único que importa. Quieres disfrutar de ese pedazo de paz aunque dure poco, porque no sabes si esta vez conseguiréis ganar, todo está en vuestra contra, no quieres pensar que quizás esta puedo ser vuestra última noche juntos, así que te centras en sus rizos, en su pelo más largo que hace años, en su rostro dormido y la sensación de sus piernas desnudas contra las tuyas, porque nada más importa en ese instante.

Entonces ella abre los ojos, despertando, y te descubre mirándola pero no te importa, sabes lo adorable que es cuando se sonroja, ella sonríe y esconde su rostro. Sabes que no ha dormido mucho, los dos lleváis acumulando cansancio a lo largo de los días y los truenos de la noche anterior no ayudaron – razón por la que durmió contigo –, tiene círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y seguramente tú también pero tu mente no podría estar más alerta, sabes que trabajáis a contrarreloj y otro minuto más luchando es otro minuto de vida. Su salud te preocupa porque ha estado sangrando por la nariz mucho últimamente y desmayándose otras tantas, y eso te hace preguntarte si sus poderes tienen un límite o si la afectan a largo plazo, ella siempre responde que no tienes que preocuparte, que eso es normal, pero no puedes dejar de hacerlo.

Os miráis y es como si hablarais telepáticamente, puede que ella tenga ese poder y aún no te lo haya dicho, como una conversación de horas en pocos segundos, o quizás es porque os conocéis como ningún otro lo hace, u otras teorías de Dustin a las que dejaste de prestar atención. Sea como sea ella lo sabe, que la quieres, que la amas desde el fondo de tu ser, y tu sabes que ella te ama también. Acaricias su cara, apartas mechones para verla mejor y la besas, lento al principio y con pasión después. Os habéis vuelto expertos en ello a través de los años y las hormonas os han dado cierta valentía. Ella coloca una de sus piernas encima de tu cadera – es una invitación –, te inclinas para moverte por encima apoyándote en el brazo – el malo –, y duele, no puedes evitar la mueca, pero ella no va a darse por vencida, te empuja y se sienta encima y sigue besándote. Te gustaría poder sentir su piel y su temperatura como antes pero lo que sea que tengas se ha extendido por todo tu brazo – por eso te niegas a quitarte la camiseta – y no puedes, se siente lejano y eso te angustia y te enfurece de una manera que no puedes explicar, por eso la besas duro, desesperado y mientras con el brazo sano eres suave, con el otro aprietas sus muslos, sus caderas, su cintura, su pecho, aunque duela de nuevo y puede que la herida se abra de nuevo, pero no te importa, quieres sentirla, ella es tu ancla, y ella gime en respuesta.

Los dos paráis cuando escucháis un sonido agudo y repetitivo, el despertador, y sabéis lo que significa, juntos acordasteis cuándo reuniros para comenzar con el nuevo plan. Once – y no Jane porque para ti siempre será _Ce_ – esconde su rostro en tu cuello y casi se hace una bola encima tuya, ninguno de los dos quiere dejar la burbuja que habéis creado, pero es necesario, la vida de muchas personas corre peligro. Apagas el aparato y te das cuenta de la mancha en la manga de tu camiseta.

– Mike. – Por supuesto ella también lo ha hecho y está preocupada, pero no quieres que lo esté.

– No pasa nada, es normal. – Y te sientes estúpido. Sangrar es normal, es una herida, al igual que ella sangra por la nariz cuando usa sus poderes, pero no lo es cuando tu cuerpo no funciona como normalmente lo hace – y esta vez no son las hormonas –. Te preguntas si estáis empezando a mentiros, porque ella se desmaya y te da la misma respuesta, pero luego, no crees que ella haga eso porque es brutalmente sincera; por otro lado eres tú el que está más cerca de mentir, das rodeos o interrumpes para que no pregunten sobre ello porque sabes que no podrás hacerlo, no podrás mentir, hiciste la promesa de _"los amigos nunca mienten"_ y no quieres romperla pero tampoco que se preocupen, demasiadas cosas están ocurriendo ya.

Así que te sientas, arrastrándola a ella también que se agarra a ti como un mono, ella también ha crecido pero en comparación sigue siendo pequeña y la encuentras adorable. La besas en el cuello y empiezas a desenredarte de sus extremidades para poder vestirte.

– Mike. – Dice de nuevo. Tiene las manos en tus hombros para que la prestes atención, está apunto de decir algo pero suspira y no lo dice, en cambio te besa y vuelve a mirarte con esa cara de preocupación que significa: _"puedes decirme lo que sea"_ y sientes un nudo en la garganta, ella lo sabe, sabe que te ocurre algo pero no quiere empujarte a decirlo, las tornas han cambiado y ahora no es ella la que necesita ser ayudada, sino tú y eso te desconcierta y pincha en tu orgullo estúpido, pero lo dejas pasar y simplemente asientes.

Te deja libre y ya puedes recoger tu ropa y escabullirte al baño. Lo primero que haces es quitarte la camiseta y tirarla al cesto de la ropa sucia, la venda está aún peor de lo que creías y la retiras con cuidado. Está babosa, por más que lo limpias todos los días varias veces siempre tiene el mismo aspecto, la mordedura fue grave pero no tanto como para necesitar puntos, más bien como una picadura dolorosa, pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, sino las venas oscuras de alrededor que se extendían más arriba del codo. Cuando ocurrió pasaron demasiadas cosas a la vez, tanto Hopper como Dustin estaban mucho peor que tú así que lo dejaste pasar porque no era tan grave, podía curarse, después comenzó a tener mal aspecto pero había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, y ahora necesitáis a tanta gente como podáis para acabar con todo, te niegas a ir al hospital y quedarte ahí sin ayudar.

Utilizas la mitad del botiquín en curarlo, lo vendas de nuevo y te vistes. Por primera vez te miras al espejo y estás horrible pero nada que un poco de agua fría no pueda solucionar. Sales del baño y encuentras a Ce cerrando la puerta de tu cuarto lo más silenciosa que puede.

– Voy a coger la mochila y nos iremos. – Dices y ella asiente, te encaminas hacia las escaleras mientras ella va hacia el baño.

– ¿Y el desayuno? – Pregunta inocentemente y no puedes evitar la sonrisa en tu cara.

– No te preocupes, tenemos gofres. – Bajas al sótano donde tienes todo el material que habéis podido encontrar que pueda servir como arma o para construir una y vuelves a subir con la mochila a la espalda. Once ya está en la cocina sirviéndose ella misma los gofres y guardándolos en servilletas, desayunaríais en tu casa pero no queréis despertar a vuestros padres ni que hagan preguntas. Te acercas a la ventana y observas tu calle. Es un sábado normal por la mañana, sólo que no es normal en absoluto, ni tus padres ni tus vecinos saben lo que se les cae encima, sois héroes en las sombras, eso es lo que dijo Lucas una vez y tiene toda la razón.

Una vez pensaste qué hubiese ocurrido si nunca hubiese llegado el demogorgon y tu y tus amigos hubieseis tenido una vida _normal_ , quizás planearíais ir al cine o quizás seguiríais con las campañas que ya no hacéis porque os recuerda demasiado a la vida real – irónicamente –, quizás habrías conocido a otra chica, y ahí es cuando paran tus pensamientos, es cierto que si nunca hubieras conocido a aquella chica misteriosa con poderes nunca habrían llegado los demogorgon ni el azota-mentes, pero es que no te arrepientes, podría ser el fin del mundo o podrías estarte muriendo en ese instante sin saberlo y tú no elegirías otro camino. Quizás eso es lo que dice Nancy de volverse idiota en el amor.

– Mike. – Escuchas a tu lado. Ce te ha cogido de la mano afectada y ni si quiera lo has notado, te preguntas si se siente distinto al tacto, si está frío o si siente algo extraño, pero ella no dice nada, porque es de pocas palabras y lo dice todo con sus ojos, ella te sonríe y te aprieta la mano – eso sí lo sientes – y te inclinas para besarla porque sientes que será la última vez y es angustiante. Cuando deis un paso fuera estaréis perdidos y lo sabéis, pero lo importante es que estaréis los dos juntos hasta el final, pase lo que pase.


End file.
